New Begginings of the Dragon: The mating chapters
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Matings 1.C/N 2T/C 3. B/K 4. KV/L 5. R/K 6. T/S 7. P/H 8.T/C 9.M/MT
1. Corniss and Nichol

New Comtinueations Mating: Corniss and me  
Author's note: This will not be written in first person, it will be written in third person. Since I do not really like writing in first person, I prefer writing in third person. Okay I feel really weird writting this ssssssssooooooooooooo um yeah ya know the drill. I rewrote this one.  
_________________________________________________________  
Nichol had to work for three hours to try and fix what had happened she salvaged most of it. And Corniss was right. Damn it she hated it when he was. She grabbed the medical kit from her room and cleaned the cut.  
"See," he said. "I told you would lose lots of blood."  
"What are you talking about."  
"Your skin is whiter then the sheets."  
She glared at him.  
"Here you aren't doing it right."  
Then Corniss cleaned her cut. Then she did something that changed her life forever.   
"Thank you Corniss," Nichol said has she kissed his cheeck.   
Then Nichol stood up only to be pulled back down onto his lap. She stared at him in shock has, he crushed their mouths together. Then he twisted their bodies so she was under him on the bed. He had his hands all over her while his tongue explored her mouth. Nichol growled deep in her throat and threw him off of her.   
"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" she snapped. "Are you insane?! Tell me if you are or not so I can knock some sense into you! Damn it Corniss!"  
He just looked at me and sneered.  
"Will you stop sending me mixed signals?"  
"What are you talking about? I have never sent you mixed signals."  
"At my door the last time we were on this ship," he said advancing on her. "A few minutes ago do not tell me that you did that out of gratitude."  
By now he had her backed up to the wall. Nichol snarled and slammed her knee up. Then she dashed to the door.  
"Door close and lock!" he commanded.  
"Door unlock and open!" retorted Nichol.  
'Pass word from Senior Commanding officer needed,' said the ship's computer.  
"WHAT?!" Nichol screamed whirling to look at Corniss. "Tell me you are joking."  
Corniss just smirked at her and chuckled at her fury. She could be so Sayain like in her anger at times.  
"I can't believe this!" shouted Nichol. "I am being held captive in my own room!"  
"Thats right woman," smirked Corniss.   
He walked up to her and held his hands against the door leaning forward. She pressed herself against the wall twisting her head to the side.  
"Woman you will accept your fate!"  
"Like hell I will!"  
"Then I will have to give you a reason to accept your fate! Soon you will see that you were meant to be mine. And when you do you will bare me an heir to my family."  
"What the hell are you talking about?!"  
Corniss didn't say anything he just kissed her neck.   
"Corniss stop it!"  
He moved his hands to her upper arms ignoring her and lifted her up off the floor pinning her to the door.His mouth nipped and licked her neck. She tried to push him off of her, but she really wasn't trying. He then wrapped his arms and tail around her before he carried her to the bed. Nichol gripped the shoulders of his armor. She was between wanting to kill him and wanting him period. She moved her hands over his shoulder pads, and noticed the fact that she was close to heat.  
"Corniss," she snapped trying to breathe and ignore the fact that her skin was on fire where he touched her. "Get off me!"  
"Do you really want me to do that?"  
"YES!"  
"No."  
"Corniss damnit I swear!"  
Corniss just laughed and continued kissing her neck.  
"You will soon learn to enjoy this woman, and when you do I will enjoy every minute of you."  
Eventually Nichol calmed down and wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved his face up toward her check bone and started licking it. She grabbed his face and lifted it up to look into his eyes. She gasped has she stared into the depths of them.   
"Corniss," she breathed.  
"Hush Nichol," he whispered before licking the tip of her nose.  
Then he kissed her and Nichol did not even resist, has she responded with a fiery passion. She then detached from his lips and removed his armor, has well has the top of his body suit. He sat up and removed his gloves. He then moved back down and latched back onto her lips, while sliding his hands under the top of her bodysuit to carress her soft skin. He removed his mouth so he could remove the top of her suit, before latching his mouth back onto her lips. He moved from her mouth to her neck and then he moved lower. He was kissing and licking her exposed skin while he removed the lower half of her body suit. He brushed his tail against her womanhood. Nichol smirked and rolled them over so she was on top. She ran her hands up and down his chest.  
Corniss smirked up at her, and ran his hands up her sides massaging her under her breasts. She arched her back and moaned softly. Then she removed the lower half of his body suit. He rolled them back over and entered her. She slammed herself into his chest in shock.  
'Shit,' she thought. She had heard that it hurt but she didn't expect it to be this bad. 'And I've already lost enough blood too.'  
'I know you should have listened to me.'  
'What the hell Corniss I swear get out of my head!'  
'Oh but its so beautiful.'  
'You scare me sometimes ya know that?'  
'I thought nothing scared you.'  
Nichol just growled in annoyance when she wasn't moaning, while Corniss continued moving inside her. After awhile she got used to it and calmed down, moving in perfect sync with him. She sighed and wrapped her hands around his neck and entangled her fingers into his wild ebony hair. She then closed her eyes and buried her face into his neck sighing in contentment. Has he brought them to a climax. After he brought them to four more climax, he collapsed on her and then he rolled off and pulled her against him.   
"Sleep well woman," he whispered before kissing her forehead.  
"Shut up and use my name!" she snapped in between yawns.   
Corniss just laughed and they drifted off to sleep.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Okay like I said this felt really weird. I wrote it cause I promised them that I would. Anywho please review and if you are going to flame me. Do it with class and don't be rude seriously ya'll this is just for fun, no ones makin any money off it. So don't go over bored if ya don't like my writting style, seriously it just pisses me off plus I find it very tacky and I don't take your advice cause I write my way. However if you make suggestions with class I might consider it. Plus if you don't like my lemons then WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING THEM?!?!?!? Thank you and like I said please review also some of you might call me a bitch now but ya know what. I don't care.  



	2. Toma and Celpia

New Continuestions Mates:  
Toma and Celpia  
Author's note: This is the part in New Contueations in which Toma and Celpia mate. I dedicate this story to Chaotic Serenity just to piss her off. Oh and by the way Chaotic *smiles sweetly* if you don't like what I write then fuck off! That goes for the rest of you flamers that don't like my stuff. Now I was planning on leaving but I decided to stay just to piss you off! *Smiles sweetly again* Bye bye now and don't forget to review. -Xnightshade17_________________________________________________________  
Toma followed Celpia through the halls, they were both deep in thought. They had just left the Chiyakclian launch pad where Corniss and Nichol had left to go find the princess. Toma unconciusly followed Celpia into her room. Celpia turned to stare at him.  
"Why did you follow me Toma?" she asked raising her eyebrows.   
"Ya know," Toma said trying to look thoughtful. "I have no idea."  
Celpia stared at him before bursting out laughing. Toma just scowled at her.   
"Anyways," said Toma once Celpia has stopped laughing. "How long do you think Corniss will last before Nichol tears him apart?"   
"You mean how long Nichol will last before he admits her true feelings for him?"  
"What do you mean Nichol hates Corniss."  
"She keeps staring at him out of the corner of her eye. She is very good at hidding her feelings from most people. I suspect I know because we have a "friendship" bond in a way."  
"Sure whatever Celpia," laughed Toma.  
"I bet you that when they return they will smell of eachother and you know what I mean."  
"I'll take that bet."  
Celpia smirked has they shook hands. This was one bet that she knew she would win. It was a shall we say "womanly instinct".   
"You are going to lose this time Toma."  
"Don't be so sure Celpia."  
Toma stared at her for a minute looking her over. He had grown quiet fond of her over the past few years. He didn't just want to be friends, he wanted her to be his mate. He wondered how he could get that close to her without her getting supicous of him. Then he thought of the bet he had just made and smirked again.  
"I have another bet."  
"Oh," Celpia asked clearly interested. "What would that be?"  
"I bet you couldn't stand to live one full week with me."  
Celpia stared at him for several minutes. The only man that she would accept has a mate was betting her to spend one entire week with him!  
"Wait wait wait," she said confused. "You are betting that I can't spend one whole week with you living in here with me?"  
Toma's smirk grew.  
"Whats wrong scared?" he teased.  
"Scared I am a Sayain nothing scaries me."  
"Well then will you take the bet?"  
"Of course I will."  
Then they shook hands once again.  
Two days later______________________________________________  
Toma walked into the bathroom and stopped when he realised that Celpia was showering. His mouth dropped open and he felt himself tighting. Just then the shower turned off and Celpia stepped out. She looked at Toma shocked then, her face twisted in anger.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WATCHING ME SHOWER?!"  
"Um-um-um-I-um-I-um-um-I," stammered Toma.   
Toma was finding it very hard to speak now that she was glaring at him. Also the fact that she only had a towel to cover herself with wasn't helping.   
"Well?!"  
"I um I um sorry."  
Celpia glared at him before storming past him into "thier" room. Toma turned to follow her and watched her in amazement has she changed. She turned back covering her chest with her the top half of her battle suit.  
"WHY ARE YOU WATCHING ME UNDRESS?!"  
"I-I-I-I"  
Celpia scowled at him and then turned her back on him to finish putting her suit on. She whirled back at him placing her hands on her hips. She was furious, Toma just stared at her dumbly. Celpia looked even more wonderful when she was angery.   
"Well?!"   
"I didn't know you were in there."  
"The water was running!"  
"I."  
"Oh just get out!"  
"Ha I won the bet!" Toma exclaimed trying to cover up his disappointment.  
Celpia growled and swung her fist at him, which he caught in his hand. She then swung the other fist at him which he caught again. Celpia struggled and tried to remove her hands. They lost balance and fell onto the floor. Celpia on top, their noses touching. Both of them blushed when they realised the ackwardness of their postion. Celpia's legs were seperated by Toma's waist Her hands were seperated by his neck, somehow his hands had found themselves on the upper part of her arms.   
Celpia sat up sitting on his waist, she looked down at him. Toma looked into her eyes. Both suddenly found it very hard to breathe. Toma reached up for to touch her face. He grasped it in one hand and pulled it forward. He brushed his lips against hers, but before she could pull back. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in. She gasped but allowed him to kiss her. She moved her hands to cup his face. But she suddenly pulled back and looked down at him.  
"We should really stop."  
"Why were you not enjoying yourself?"  
"No I was I just don't think this is such a good idea."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know."  
"Celpia don't do this please. There is a bond forming between us, don't ignore it."  
Celpia stared down at him. It was true that there was a bond forming between them. While she was thinking this over Toma sat up kissed her again. Celpia sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He levitated them onto the bed and then lay down resting his head on the pillow. Not daring to break the kiss. He ran his hands down her sides to the hem of the top half of her body suit. He then ran his hands to the front of her body and ripped the cloth in half. Since he was enjoying the taste of her lips and mouth to much.   
He then ran his hands over her chest, He gasped in surprise when she detached her lips from his lips. He stared at her lustfully, she smirked down at him and ran her hands up to the collar of his own body suit ripping it open. Before placing kisses on his chest. He moaned has her tongue circled his nipple. Before yanking her face back to his to kiss her somemore. Eventually all of their clothing had been removed and Celpia was under him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him.   
They kissed again and Toma moved his mouth down to her neck. The moment Toma entered her he bite into her shoulder. While he was thrusting he began drinking her blood. Eventually though he moved his mouth back up to her lips and thrusted his tongue in. While their tongues dulled their tails did has well. Eventually though The tired out after climaxing five times. Toma collasped ontop of her. He then licked at her already healing wound.   
"Good night Celpia."  
"Good night Toma. You hentai." 


	3. Bardock and Kim

New Continueations Mates: Bardock and Kim  
Author's note: She gave me permission to do this. Since she hasn't been reviewin my stories I get to write this. How ya'll like it and review to please. This the first time Bardock and Kim mated. Anywho Kim and Bardock are in her quarters. Hope ya like it Lady Bulma.  
________________________________________________________  
"I was just thinking," said Kim  
"Oh?" He sat down next to her feet that were resting on the couch. "About what?"  
"You."  
"I can see that. What about me?"  
He rested his hand on the side of the couch and leaned over her for effect. She blushed and didn't say anything. His tail wrapped around her waist, curling like a snakes. His one hand reached down and and he started tickling her stomach. She rolled up in a ball laughing extremely hard. Tears were falling out of her eyes as she begged him to stop. He didn't stop though, until he leaned down and kissed her and needed to use that hand to support himself. His tounge slipped into her mouth and started exploring all the corners. Her arms wrapped themselves around his waist.  
Bardock moaned when Kim started responding to his tongue. Kim's back was arched into his chest, when his mouth moved to her neck. He lifted her off the couch and moved toward the bed. He then slammed her back into the bed post. She let out a startled gasp has the wind was slightly knocked out of her. But she moved her hands from his waist to his neck. He ran his hands over the front of the top of her bodysuit. Then he grasped the matiral in his hands ripping it downward. He then ripped it off her shoulders.   
Bardock drew back a bit and smirked at Kim. Who looked slightly out of breathe.  
"Bardock what are you doing?"  
"Preparing to mate with you of course what else."  
"When were you going to tell me this?"  
"I just did."  
Then he attacked her neck again.   
"Bardock! Bardock stop this now! Bardock! Ah Crap!" Kim yelped when Bardock bit into her neck and started drinking her blood.  
Kim then pushed him away.  
"What the crap!" she shouted. "Are you guys like related to vampires or something?!"  
"Vampires?"  
"Yeah! They go around bitting people's necks and drink their blood its how they feed."  
"Well for us it is in human persceptive a wedding ring."  
"Oh."  
"But only the male marks the female. A female does not mark a male."  
"Why not?"  
"The female is not considered strong enough to do so."  
"WHAT!"  
Bardock decided it would be best just to keep kissing her so thats what he did. He pushed her onto the bed, then he removed his armor and top body suit. Then he removed the rest of their clothes. Together they rolled to the middle of the bed. Bardock ended up being on top of her. He stared down at her and smiled, she smiled back at him. They leaned toward eachother to kiss and while their lips where touching Bardock moved his hands to hold them together. Then he entered her swiftly.   
Kim's eyes flew open and she slammed her chest upward into his. Bardock broke away and stared down at her for several seconds.  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"No don't it just took me by surprise is all."   
"Oh."  
"Please keep going Bardock."  
Bardock nodded and continued to move within her. She sighed and tried to not think about the pain. She thought about how it would feel when she got used to him inside of her. No sooner had she thought this then, she started moaning her pleasure. Soon he brought them to a climax. He collapsed ontop of her and rolled onto his side.   
"Good night Kim."  
"Good night Bardock."  
  



	4. King Veggitta and Lex

New Continueations Mates: Lex and King Veggitta  
Author's note: This takes place in the training room five years after we arrive on Planet Veggitta. I have permission from Lex to do this chapter so please read and review.  
_________________________________________________________  
So Kim started to where his training room was in hopes that he was there. She could hear sounds of a battle going on so she opened the door and looked in. Lex was training with the King. She was the strongest of them all and she loved to fight, though Lex and the king didn't get along at all. She decided not to interupt them and wait for them to finish. As they were fighting the King had cornered Lex back up against a wall and now he had his shoulder pressed against her's to keep her still. His lips touched hers and they started really going out at the make out session so she shut the door and left them alone.   
Lex wrapped her arms around the king. Pressing her body against him, she caught a groan from him into her mouth. Smirking to herself she licked his lips. She then pushed her tongue inside his mouth running it over his teeth. King Veggitta growled and nipped her tongue's tip. Lex gasped has her tongue started to bleed, the king smirked and began to lick the drops of blood has they fell. The king wrapped his tail around her thighs and pulled slightly. Her legs came out from under her and she fell backwards bringing him down with her.   
King Veggitta smirked down at her, pinning her hands out to the side.   
"You better know that here," said the king. "When you reach mating age, you better be ready to finish what you started."  
"What?!"  
"You started something, now be prepared to finish it."  
Lex smirked sensing he was lusting for her, she kicked him oner her. Then rolled onto all fours, seven feet from King Veggitta who was in a similar crouch.  
"If you want me come and get me," she purred.  
"Woman! When I get my hands on you. You will be mine, I've had my eyes on you for along time. I always get what I want even if its by force. But I guarnttee you my mateship of you will not be by force, since you are and I are bonding."  
"If you catch me you can take me has your mate."  
"I will catch you woman and I will have you has my queen."  
"Well how can you mate me if you won't even attack?"   
The King lunged at her eagerly, Lex lept over him landing with her back to him.   
"Can't you do better then that kinggy?" she whispered. "i thought you were the king. But you are in too much lust to think straight. Give up and maybe I'll be a good girl."  
"Shut up and fight me woman."  
King Veggitta knew that she was teasing him. He was actually enjoying it. Though he wouldn't let on. But when he caught her, he would pay her back for it. The king smirked and lunged. He changed course at the last second has Lex swung her fist out. King Veggitta smirked and grabbed the arm twisting it then flipped her over. He dropped into a crouch onto her waist.   
"I caught you now you are mine."  
"Let go of me!"   
"You said if I caught you then I could have you."  
"Damn you!"  
King Veggitta smirked and nuzzled her neck, making pleased noises in the back of his throat.   
"You smell nice woman."  
He then lifted himself up so he could remove both of their armor. He moved back down to lick and nip her neck. He smirked at the moans she was making has he slide his hands under the top of her body suit. She gasped when he cupped her breasts. He moved his hands back down her stomach and grasped the hem line pushing it above her ribs. He moved his mouth from her neck to her stomach, ripping the top part of the body suit in half. She yelped when he nipped her right below her breasts.  
She groaned and ran her hands through his hair, griping it slightly. He grunted and pushed the tight pants down some. He moved his lips down licking her sides till he reached her hip. He grunted and then bit her hip causing her to yelp, and gasp for breathe. He began licking the wound, comfortingly.   
He then moved back up to capture her lips with his. She moved her hand to the neck of his body suit ripping it in half. King Veggitta pulled back surprised by her agression. She moved her hands over his chest exploring it marvouling at the feel of his soft skin and rock hard muscles. She moved her hands to his abs before moving lower to the hem of his pants. Pushing them down. He grabbed her hands and gathered them placing them into his chest before pulling her to him. Removing his grip on her hands to place one hand on her back and the other behind her head. He entangled his fingers in her hair.   
Then he lay her back down on the hard floor, ripping both their pants off. She cocked her head to the side and smirked gripping his tail. He gasped when she started moving her hands along it. With a growl he slammed his mouth onto hers, and then he slammed into her. Lex's eyes widened and screamed in surprise into his mouth. King Veggitta jerked back, in surprise.  
"What is it woman?" he asked, licking her tears. "Was it your first time?"  
Lex just nodded gulping back sobs. King Veggitta pulled her body closer and gentle rocked back and forth inside of her. Eventually she stopped crying and began moaning moving with him. Eventually they climaxed and ended up a heap on the training room floor.  
"Hopefully no one heard us," gasped Lex.  
"I doubt it since these walls are double plated so one can hear what other Sayains are doing. Even if they did they would stay far away. Since we were mating and no one would dare interrupt one. Now woman come with me."   
King Veggitta picked Lex up throwing her over his shoulder. He then opened a side pannel and carried her through corridor to his room. He tossed her on the bed, before getting in beside her and pulling her against him wrapping his tail around her waist.   
"Sleep woman, we will continue this little excersice later."  
"Shut up Kinggy!" yawned Lex before drifting off into a dreamworld with him.   



	5. Raddittus and Kana

New Earth Mates: Raddittus and Kana  
Author's note: The charcter based on Kana gave me permission to do this so hope ya'll like and plese please review.  
_________________________________________________________  
Raddittus walked into the capsule that served has his and Kana's home. Kana worked at Capsule Corps, while Raddittus brought home the bacon (literaly! Well actually its the pig for the bacon). Presently he was dragging to deers behind him, muttering curses under his breathe. Turlus had just smacked him around, even though he himself had gotten a few good hits in himself.   
Raddittus stopped a yard from his home and looked around. Something was different though he couldn't put his finger on it. Then he smelt something, something very very sweet. The smell was coming his home, he wondered what his mate was cooking. So he dragged the deer even faster behind him wondering what smelled so good. When he opened the door nothing was even cooking. He cocked his head to the side in thought.   
His head jerked up has he heard a crash upstairs. Radditus dropped the deers and dashed up the stairs. His mate was on the floor clutching her wrists. He body lay trembling and closed in a ball ontop of a broken glass table. Kana shrieked and her tail grew back. Raddittus gasped in surprise and bent down to brush her hair out of her eyes. The moment he touched her skin he gasped in surprise. He stared at his hand then at her, he gentle slide an arm under her and lifted her body to his nose.   
That was the smell, she was going into heat, very very deep into it in fact. She had never smelled so sweet.   
"Raddittus," she whispered huskily. "You smell so so good."  
"So do you woman."  
Kana turned around so she could look straight up at him. She reached her hand up and stroked his cheeck. He moved his head against her hand and purred. She smirked at him and moved her hand into his hair she jerked his face down to hers and kissed his mouth. He opened his mouth and slide his tongue out to meet hers. She stroked his sharp teeth with her tongue. Raddittus smirked and ran his hands up to her breasts squeezing it.   
Kana yelped at the sudden pressure on her breasts. She smirked and ran her hands down his shirt and gripped his tail squeezing it. Raddittus growled at her and yanked the tail out of her grasp before wrapping it around her own tail. He then used his tail to yank on hers causing Kana to shriek in surprise.   
Raddittus moaned in pleasure and then ripped off her blouse. He nipped her breasts geedly. She moaned and proceded to rip his shirt off his heavily muscles chest. She flipped them over so she was on top and began to lick his chest. Raddittus moaned at the feeling of her wet tongue. He gripped her hips relaxing and tightening his grip every now and then. Raddittus then ripped off her tight jeans and then his pants followed. He then picked her up and moved them to their bed.   
After he lay her down under him and they both got seattled he plunged into her warmth. Kana arched her back into his chest and moaned. Both of their tails lashing about wildly. Raddittus brought them to a climax five times before they both gave collpased onto the bed.  
"Good night Raddittus," whispered Kana.  
"Sleep woman we both need it."  
Kana just laughed before joining her mate in slumber. 


	6. Turlus and Sam

New Earth Mating: Turlus and Sam  
Author's note: The person Sam is baed on gave me her permission to do this. In fact I believe she told me she would love it. So I hope she likes this. Anyways don't forget to review. This is when they first meet.  
_________________________________________________________  
Sam was running through the woods, back to her place. She had a little over an hour before she had to go be present at her job at Capsule Corps. She dashed over a stream of water and ran smack into something hard, very, very hard. She gasped and would have fallen into the water if she hadn't used her ki to catch herself. She looked up her butt floating over the water. Her mouth nearly dropped at who she saw.   
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"Woman you should really watch were you are going!"  
"What how dare you I have a name!"  
"Then tell me what it is woman!"  
"My name Samantha. But everyone calls me Sam. Now who are you and what are ya doin on my territory?!"  
"You own quite alot of territtory for an unmated woman," smirked Turlus.  
He watched her reaction with interest. He enjoyed watching her eyes flash with anger. Very very Sayain like.  
"What the hell does it matter weither or not I am mated?! Absoutely nothing! Why should that have to do with anything?! And who the hell are you?!"  
"My name woman is Turlus."  
"What the hell are you doin on my territtory?!"  
"Woman don't yell at me!"  
"Aw shut up ya sexist pig!"  
That said Sam ran the rest of the way through the woods.   
Later at Capsule Corps________________________________________  
Kana was walking through the halls in a skirt buisness suit. She was discussing the recent compitor situation with Bulma. Just then two large onjects blocked their path.  
"Hello Nappa," said Bulma tiredly. "Hi Turlus."  
Sam jerked her head up and glared in shock at Turlus."  
"YOU!" she snapped.  
"Um," said a surprised Bulma. "I take it you meet before."  
"The minx ran into me," smirked Turlus.  
"I am not a minx! Besides it serves you right for being on my territtory."  
"She is unmated," said Nappa surprised.  
"You should see her territtory," chuckled Turlus. "Its has big has yours was."  
"And shes unmated."  
"What does beginning mated have to do with anything?!" shouted Sam.  
"Um Sam we need to leave now," said Bulma dragging her away.  
It was like this for weeks. Turlus always mocking Sam and Sam always yelling at him. The other people in the house or faccility found it very amusing. One day though things took an umexpected turn. Turlus and Sam were in a lab room.  
"What do you want you sexist pig!" snapped Sam.  
"Stop calling me that woman!"  
"No! Not until you prove me wrong!"  
"Listen you little minx."  
"What did you call me?!"  
"A minx," smirked Turlus.  
Sam stroke out one of her hands, Tulus caught it. She shot the other one out, and Turlus caught that one as well. She snarled and he jerked her into his arms. They were soon French kissing eachother like mad. When they finally pulled away Sam was having trobule breathing.   
"If we are going to continue this little one, we need privacy."  
"I am almost off work, we will go to my house when I get down."  
Turlus strolled out of the lab panting and still aroused.   
Sam's house________________________________________________  
Sam and Turlus were making out on the sofa, when they pulled away. Turlus was leaning over Sam panting for breath. Her blouse was rumpled and unbottoned half way. His botton up shirt was untucked and half way down his arms. He picked her up off the couch and threw her over his shoulder carring her to the room that was most likely hers. He dropped her on the bed before climbing on top of her.   
He ripped off her blouse and bra. He moved his mouth to her cheeck then down to her neck then down to her shoulder. He moved lower and lower until he reached her bellybutton. Pretty soon all of their clothing was off and they had their arms wrapped around eachother. Turlus moved his lips back to her lips and entered her. The moment her body shot up in shock he wrapped his arms around her. Waiting for her breathing to even out. When her breathing calmed down, he began moving in and out of her. Their moans filled the room. Turlus brought them to a climax three times, before collapsing on top of her. He rolled off of her and pulled her against him.  
"Good night woman."  
"Good night sexist pig."   
  
  



	7. Panboukin and Hoshi

New Earth Mates: Hoshi and Panboukin  
Author's note: Once again I have permission to do this from the girl in which Hoshi is based on. I hope she likes it.  
_________________________________________________________  
Nichol and Corniss were kissing in a clearing when they heard some strange noises in one of the bushes a few yards away. So they went to check out what the noises were. There on the ground was Panboukin and Hoshi. They were kissing eachother, then Panboukin picked her up threw her over his shoulder and blasted off to his home. Nichol and her mate watched in surprise has Hoshi laughed good naturedly. Hoshi had been quite like Nichol when they first meet her yesterday. But ya can't ignore a bond no matter how much you try. Cause if ya do it will drive ya insane.  
Panboukin's House___________________________________________  
Hoshi smiled up at Panboukin when he dropped her onto the floor of his front room. She then grabbed his shirt and jerked him down to her face kissing him fiercely. She slide her tongue into his mouth and wiggled it anround for awhile, carressing his mouth and exploring it. She then moaned when she felt his hands go behind her and up under her blouse. He ran his hands over her back and ran his nails down her spine. He stopped at her tail and gripped it gently squeezing it slightly.  
Hoshi jerked up and yelped in surprise when a sudden tingle rose up her spine from where her tail had been. She knelt across from him and stared into his dark eyes. She leaned into Panboukin and rested her head on his shoulder, has he ran his hand up and down it. She moaned with pleasure and gripped his shoulders tightening and relaxing her grip on them. She cried out when he gently yanked her tail, she collapsed onto her side and started panting for air.   
Panboukin hoovered over her smirking at her. He titled his head to the side, closed his lust filled eyes and licked his lips.   
"You look so yummy," he whispered huskily. "I could just eat you up."  
"Sounds like an idea," Hoshi whispered back. "Why don't you go ahead and do it?"  
"Now that sounds like an idea I could actually enjoy."  
Panboukin then picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He tossed her roughly onto the bed. He stared down at her smirking has he licked his lips hungarily. He found himself lusting for the woman more then any other he had ever had. He moved to wrap an arm around her waist he leaned over her while lifting her up to kiss her. He ran his tongue over her lips tasting her, she tasted like some sort of fruit. Hoshi sighed and tangled her fingers in his hair. She moaned when he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth.   
Panboukin finally pulled away and touched his forehead to hers panting for breathe.  
"You are an excellent kisser," he gasped. "Perhaps the best I have had yet."  
"What does that mean?" she asked. "Have you ever had others before me?"  
"None has good has you."  
"We haven't even made love yet."  
"I know yet, you are the only one that has made me feel this way."  
"And what way is that?"  
"Everyway possible, now enough talk lets get to mating."  
"Sounds intergiting, lets get on with it then."  
Hoshi then jerked him down on top of her and rolled over. She ripped his shirt off his chest and started kissing and licking his chest. He grabbed her hair and pulled her face up to his and kissed her roughly. He gasped and started ripping her blouse. She sighed when he ran his hands over her chest. With in minutes they were both naked and rolling on the bed. Hoshi had no complents though, not did Panboukin.   
Panboukin rolled over so he was on top. He smirked down at her in triumph, he always prefered the top. Within a minute he was inside her, Hoshi yelped in surprise, she had not expected it to hurt so much. But soon pleasure replaced pain and she was moving with in. Soon they came together and collapsed onto the bed exhausted.   
"Sleep well woman."  
"Good night," chirped Hoshi.  
Then the two feel asleep wrapped in eachothers arms.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Note: If enough people ask I will do oen of these for Nappa and Marron (Krillien's first gal).   
  



	8. Tom and Cellia

Tom and Cellia   
Author's Notes: Here is the last chapter I am writting for this series. Unless of course I get a mate for Totepe. Then I will add another one but until then this is the last chapter for now.   
____________________________________________________   
Tom stood their leaning against the healing tank Nichol had been put into. All he had on was his spandex pants and a pair of white boots. He had a towel drapped over his bare shoulder since he and Kim had just gotten out of their own healing tanks. The fight had drained her and she had collapsed to the ground after Freezia was no more. Causing all her friends to panic and rush her to the doctors for treatment. Lex has left a little while ago being carried off kicking and screaming by the Sayain King. Tom did not even want to think about what they were doing at the moment. Since rumor had been abuzz about them for while now, infact every since the five year period of their arrival had been marked.   
Tom looked over his shoulder when he felt a pair of female hands wrap around him from behind. Then he felt the female's head against his back.   
"Cellia?" he whispered.   
Tom turned around and wrapped his arms around her. Cellia sighed and laid her head against his chest, while he laid his head down on top of hers.   
"Tom come with me," Cellia whispered.   
"Why?"   
"Just come with me."   
Cellia smiled softly and lead Tom back to her place. Tom looked around before looking at the Sayain female he had been courting for awhile now.   
"Okay Cellia what is it you brought me here for?"   
Insead of reponding she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Tom was a little taken aback by her sudden passion but he relaxed and kissed back leading her to the bedroom. When they finally drew back they were standing at the edge of the bed and Tom was breathing heavily. Cellia grinned at him micheously, while Tom looked around wondering how the hell he got there. He turned back to look at her and blinked in confusion.   
"Nani?" he asked.   
Cellia just grinned and pushed him down on the bed before climbing onto his lap. Before wrapping her arms around his neck and kssing his lips before moving to his neck. Before Tom could react agin he found himself on his back and being kissed with a passionate roughness that was unlike the usually kisses he had been used to having with Cellia. He gripped her upper arms and forced her mouth off of his.   
"Cellia what has gotten into you?!"   
"Aren't you enjoying yourself?"   
"Yes but this is unlike you!"   
"We are bonding and we need to complete it."   
"Now?!"   
"Hai."   
"But..."   
"Oh just shut up and kiss me!" snapped Cellia throwing herself back on him.   
Tom sighed and allowed himself to fall into the lovely passionate kisses that he was experiencing with her. Soon he found himself ripping her shirt off and kissing her neck with gentle nips.   
She smiled down at him and goes, "now you are getting it beloved."   
Tom just growled and pulled her back down to him before rolling over ontop of her and ripping the rest of their clothing off of them. He pulled back and stared down at her.   
"Are you sure?" he asked her softly panting.   
"Hai beloved I am."   
"Good."   
Tom then moved his mouth to hers and entered her swiftly capturing her scream in his mouth. He pulled away and waited for her to calm down some.   
"Do you want me to stop?"   
"No I am okay."   
"Are you sure?"   
Cellia nodded and thrusted up to get him to begin moving. Tom sighed and began moving within her again. After awhile she rolled over ontop of him and continued what he had begun. Soon she collapsed beside him and stroked his arm and laid her head against his chest. While he wrapped an arm around her body and pulled her against him.   
"Your sister is going to kill me," he mummbled.   
"No she won't I won't let her she will do what I ask."   
"What makes you say that?"   
"She spoils me."


	9. Megami and Mirai Trunks

Megami and Mirai Trunks   
Author's Notes: Here is the chapter that AngelCandy613 has been waiting for and bothering me about writing. Well I hope ya'll like it.   
Megami and M.Trunks stood on opposite sides of the Gravity Room. Has they prepared to began a sparing match. Megami noticed that he moved into a fighting stance and followed his example. She could not allow her mind to wonder to the fact that Nichol-san and Corniss-san's child had been taking by one of Corniss's old lovers. She admired how the older woman was handling the fact that her mate had had a child with another woman. Still even though he had had a child with another woman, he still stayed with Nichol. She would do whatever it took to help their daughter get back together with her parents.   
Just then Hoshi was thrown into the wall of the Gravity Machine.   
"You need to pay more attention Megami -chan," smirked M.Trunks.   
"Sorry I have trouble concentrating."   
"That can get you killed you know?", said M.Trunks with a smirk that would have made Prince Veggitta proud.   
"Of course I do."   
"Somehow I think we aren't going to get anywhere unless you tell me about it."   
Megami and M.Trunks sat across from each other and Hoshi told him about what she was thinking.   
"Look I am sure from what my father has told me about them from his memory and the past few years that Nichol and Corniss probably won't need our help getting their daughter back. We are just back up in case the bastards don't stay true to there word and kill the kid."   
"Why would they do that they know Nichol-san's?"   
"People are weird when they want revenge."   
"I guess so."   
"Hey come one lets start training again after all if we are going to help them get their kid back we need to get stronger."   
"Right!"   
Megami and Trunks got back to their feet and got into fighting positions once more. Megami launched herself at him and with her fist outstretched only to have it grabbed and Trunks swing her around and capture both her arms and pinned them behind her back.   
"You know?" he asked sniffing her hair. "You smell like cinnamon."   
"NANI?!" Megami yelled.   
"You smell like cinnamon I like the smell of cinnamon."   
"Um okay….."   
M.Trunks smiled and continued to smell her hair. He then whipped her around and laid her on her back on the floor of the gravity room. He grinned and moved his nose to her neck inhaling her scent.   
"I could stay here and smell your scent all day."   
"Weren't you the one that said we needed to train?"   
"For get training for now I have something else planned that I want to do with you."   
M.Trunks smiled and began to kiss her neck that was exposed.   
"You taste like honey."   
"How nice something I have always wanted to taste like," drawled Megami.   
She sighed has M.Trunks began to kiss his way to her chin the to her lips captured kiss. Megami groaned into his mouth has his tongue began to caress hers. M. Trunks grinned since he knew what he was doing to her he could sense she liked him. He felt her run her hands up his bare back since he had removed his jacket and tank top for their sparring match. He could feel it has she entangled her fingers in his hair and pull slightly at his lavender locks. When he finally pulled away she was out of breathe and her eyes were glazed with pleasure.   
M. Trunks looked down at her and licked his lips before ripping off her tank top. He blinked when she was she was wearing nothing underneath the tank top and felt the blood rush to his lower anatomy. He smirked and pressed his mouth back down onto her mouth. He growled has he felt her hands go down his back and capture the hem of his pants before pushing them off of him. M. So the Trunks smirked when he pulled back and saw the look on her face at the site of him and pushed her pants off of her. The couple rolled around on the floor for severally minutes before stopping with her on top. M. Trunks glared up at her and growled. She just chuckled and kissed his lips before lowering herself onto him.   
Deciding he had had enough M. Trunks rolled back over and pressed himself against her. The sounds of her moans were like music to his ears. He bite his lips against the feelings he was experiencing. Soon they came and they both bite into each others necks at the same time. They lay entangled in each others arms and felt themselves at the brink of sleep when the Gravity Machine's door burst open and there stood her older sister Hoshi.   
"What the hell have you done to my sister dumb ass?!"


End file.
